With increasing development of science and technology, various electronic devices are designed toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability. For example, a wearable device with the above benefits has been introduced into the market.
A wearable device such as a smart wristwatch usually comprises a watch core and a wristband. The watch core has a computing function. Since the demands of the consumers on the smart wristwatch are gradually increased, the watch core with only the computing function can't meet the user's requirement.
For solving the above drawbacks, plural functional modules with specified functions are installed on a single flexible circuit board of the wearable device. In addition, these functional modules are electrically connected with each other through the single flexible circuit board. Consequently, the wearable device can provide diversified functions. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. M485638 discloses a wearable device with plural functional modules. The plural functional modules are installed on a single flexible circuit board and electrically connected with each other through the flexible circuit board. In US Patent Publication No. US2007/0279852, plural functional modules with specified functions are installed on a single electrical membrane layer and electrically connected with each other through the single electrical membrane layer.
However, the conventional technology still has some drawbacks. For example, if a specified functional module or a single flexible circuit board (or a single electrical membrane layer) is damaged, the damaged component needs to be replaced with a new one. Under this circumstance, the maintenance cost is increased. Moreover, since the functional modules cannot be individually replaced according to the user's requirement, the utilization of the wearable device is limited.